unmeifandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Trees
'Hunters' 'Fighters' 'Bravers' 'Rangers' 'Gunners' 'Force and Techers' Below in this section are the various builds the usual Force main players utilize. Take note that the following builds are spec'ed to PSO2 SEA. Therefore, PSO2 JP isn't covered here. These may not always suit your taste but have a try on it. For Techer Sub skill trees and the Braver Weak Stance build, I did not allocated all Skill Points for the reason that the basic elements are important and it's up to the player for the rest of the SP. 'Fire Tree' Forces using this fire tree focuses more on the Fire Photon Magics, and is very useful in most Mining Base Defense EQ. One of the primary features exclusive to Fire Skill Tree is the Fire Magic Quick Charge, meaning you can cast your favorite Fire Magics as quickly as you can without sacrificing power. The skill tree features the maximum DPS possible for a talis. If you’ll never use talises, and wanna take the rods, transfer the 5 SP of Talis Tech Bonus to Quick Charge. For crafts, the recommended craft for most fire magics is Blaze Lv. 3, Amplify is Multiple Lv. 3 and Ilfoie... your choice! :) 'Ice Tree' Ice Tree to be shown here concentrates more on getting damage done instead of freezing enemies (though augments like Freeze II or crafting magics with improved freeze are available, it depends on your playstyle.) Craft them with Glacier Lv. 3, except Rabarta and Shield (which must be Multiple Lv. 3). 'Lightning Tree' Lightning tree focuses on the maximum lightning DPS possible. Useful for quests dealing with machines like Big Varder, monsters from the Lilipur Planet (Lost Sea, Abandoned Mines, Underworks). This tree is actually the lightning version of the Fire tree. The most important to craft is Zondial with a craft that gives him +1 meter range. The rest, make it Power craft. 'Wind Tree (Techer Sub)' This Techer’s Wind Tree is used by Techer class “as a sub-class” to Force Main to be able to benefit from either Fire’s Max DPS or Ice’s buffed T-ATK Bonus. This statement is also applicable to Light and Dark trees of Techer. 'Light Tree (Techer Sub)' This Techer’s Light Tree is used by Techer class “as a sub-class” to Force Main to be able to benefit from either Fire’s Max DPS or Ice’s buffed T-ATK Bonus. 'Dark Tree (Techer Sub)' Spamming Ilmegid and having the bossing power of Namegid surely needs a good Dark tree. This Techer’s Dark Tree is used by Techer class “as a sub-class” to Force Main to be able to benefit from either Fire’s Max DPS or Ice’s buffed T-ATK Bonus. Use Abyss Lv. 3 crafts for most magics here. 'Weak Stance Build (Braver Sub)' To further amplify the Force’s Fire/Ice/Lightning Trees, a Braver sub-class is recommended. Weak Stance offers a massive increase of bonus to magic attacks as well as melee and ranged attacks. You must make sure that you are aiming at the enemy’s weak spot and the target is under Weak Bullet (skill by Rangers) for maximum effect.